Mabel Gleeful
Mabel Gleeful is the main antagonist of the Disney's 2017 animated film, Gravity Falls: The Movie. Appearence Mabel is portrayed as extremely attractive and desirable. She usually wears no makeup, but in some depictions (such as trying to get Gideon to be her boyfriend) she will dress to impress. Some cosplayers interpret her with bright red or black lipstick, sometimes with cool-toned eye shadow. She is depicted as having very long, wavy, silky hair that reaches her hips or knees. She also has blue eyes, in contrast to the original Mabel's. Just as Dipper, Mabel is usually seen in blue and black. Her performance outfit often consists of a solid black leotard, covered by a light blue jacket, with a black bow on the chest. She wears a pair of fishnet or sheer black tights and a pair of blue or black, high-heeled shoes. Whenever she's not performing, she is usually depicted in either a blue jacket with a black shirt, a blue blouse with a black/blue skirt, or a black collared dress with a wide, bright blue panel down the front with the sleeve cuffs in the same shade. However, like her brother, she always wears her amulet, hers being in the form of a headband decoration. She often has the sign of the Tent of Telepathy on her neck or chest. In some artists' interpretations, she is seen with a tremendously fat blue cigar in her mouth, which supposedly has multiple magical powers. Personality Unlike her Gravity Falls counterpart, Mabel Gleeful is known for being mean and deceitful to almost everyone in town. Many of the boys in the town have feelings for her, though they are solely based on looks, and are never returned. In some cases Mabel is in love with Gideon Pines, or at least infatuated. Like Dipper, she is obsessed with magic and lusts for power. She similarly enjoys torturing people, but she is more amused from the pain of her victims. Often, she laughs at her prey's misery, which sometimes leads to her brother's annoyance. Usually, these unfortunate victims are volunteers in their show, for which she is Dipper's assistant.She has many signs of sociopathy as Dipper shows signs of psychopathy, such as the aforementioned love for pain in victims. In some head-canons, the twins are somewhat like their Gravity Falls counterparts, so Dipper is more cold and emotionless than Mabel, who is more vivid in her emotions, but this head-canon is not common. Dipper is also more serious, which is why he gets annoyed by his sister killing for fun. Relationships Dipper Gleeful Dipper is Mabel's twin brother and partner in crime, whom she probably 'cares' the most for. At the very least, she respects him and his powers. She enjoys spending time with him, whether it's torturing Will and their victims, or simply sitting at home and discussing their performance with him. She does love Dipper as a brother and partner. In some versions she and Dipper have a incestuous relationship. She doesn't like it when he talks to Pacifica; it's unknown if it's because Mabel's jealous that Pacifica will steal Dipper from her, or she simply finds Pacifica too annoying for Dipper. However, when they are torturing their victims, Mabel gets annoyed when Dipper is telling her to stay on task and calls him a 'killjoy', which Dipper hates. However, there are times when Mabel believes her brother to be a 'psycho' and too much for her. Despite this, she has never completely retaliated against him; whether this is from actual sibling love, or from doubt in her ability to defeat him, is unknown. It has also been shown that Dipper's power and sinister amusement has made Mabel somewhat fearful before. Pacifica Southeast Mabel constantly teases Pacifica Southeast, but Pacifica still tries to show kindness to her. However, this doesn't stop Mabel. Later on, she begins seeing her as a threat, as Pacifica begins to hold influence over Dipper, which causes Mabel to start to hate her. In reality, she is jealous of Pacifica's life and personality, but Mabel never really admitted that. Grenda and Candy Little is known about her friendship with Reverse Grenda and Candy, only that they tend to cling to her out of either fear or enjoyment. Either way, they will happily assist in physically and/or emotionally hurting those Mabel chooses. Gideon Pines Unlike her brother, Mabel becomes amused by Gideon, (probably due to his futile attempts to be brave in front of her brother) and even tongue-twists him into a date with her. From then on, Mabel continues keeping in touch with Gideon. However, over time, Mabel starts to become suspicious and views him as a threat to her and Dipper's plans. William Cipher The twins have Will Cipher under their control to assist them against his will. However, Will can't escape the hands of the twins because they're much more powerful than him. in some versions Dipper enjoys torturing him and Mabel feels sorry for him, in other the opposite is true. (often, Bill and Will are related). Despite her pity, she still tortures him with Dipper, but most of the time, she does care about him, even having a somewhat friendly relationship. Reverse Soos Not much is known about Mabel and Soos's relationship but it is speculated that Soos is employed at the Tent of Telepathy, as his counterpart worked at the Mystery Shack. Some have speculated that he (Soos) also works at the Reverse Mystery Shack as a spy for the twins. Gallery Mabel_gleeful_and_dipper_pines_au_by_xlexierusso2_db4w8dq-fullview.png|Mabel Gleeful, with Dipper Pines. Db4xph7-27a7a9c6-c18c-4852-9a41-1335063db572.png|Mabel Gleeful's defeat Trivia Category:Disney Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Revived Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer